


That's Not What Happened

by hornsbeforehalos



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Language, kinda funny in a fucked up way, naked ladies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornsbeforehalos/pseuds/hornsbeforehalos
Summary: Matt should have kept his mouth shut.





	That's Not What Happened

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NatashaCole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/gifts).



> I do not mean any disrespect to the people mentioned or their families.
> 
> DO NOT REPOST MY WORK ANYWHERE, I WILL FIND YOU.
> 
> For my 200 follower contest winner, @natasha-cole, who’s the best damn Robbie Writer around.

“Jesus Christ, that’s not what happened.” Rob rolled his eyes as he spoke into the microphone, shaking his head slightly in irritation at Matt’s response to a fan’s question.

“Hey, that’s what I heard, dude, I wasn’t there.” Matt replied, throwing his hands up in surrender as he wandered back from the front of the stage to his chair.

“Exactly, you weren't’. So keep your mouth shut.” 

“So why don’t you tell ‘em what happened, Robbie?” Came her voice suddenly, annoyance strong in her tone as she stepped from behind the curtain.

The fans weren’t sure whether they should be cheering for her appearance or keep silent, unaware of what was about to occur up on the stage between the two ex lovers.

“Oh here we go,” Sighed Rich, one hand on his hip as he held the microphone to his lips, shaking his head as he tried to buffer, “Now’s not the time, guys.”

“Sure it is, Richie,” She argued, sarcasm dripping into her voice as she motioned towards Rob, “Let him explain himself.” 

“She was fucking crazy, she snuck into my trailer, no one even knows how she got onto set.” He ranted, anger and nerves making his voice tremble, “She was hiding under my fucking bed, Nat.”

“And your dick just so happen to slip and fall into her vagina?” Natasha snorted, crossing one arm across her chest and to hold the elbow of the arm holding the microphone, “Over and over again?”

“I didn’t sleep with her.” Rob insisted.

“That’s  _not_  what she said,” Rich mumbled into the mic with a small chuckle.

“Shut the fuck up, Rich,” Both Natasha and Rob growled simultaneously before turning their scowls back to each other.

“I didn’t sleep with her.” Rob repeated, shaking his head in frustration, “No matter what was posted or what you believe.”

“Whatever,” She rolled her eyes.

“You know what? You and I weren’t even together, it’s not like you even have the right get mad.”

“Excuse me?” She gasped back, head cocking like she’d been punched, “And who’s decision was that?”

“You see what you guys did?” Rich attempted to joke, pointing an accusing finger at the fans as he continued to shake his head.

“Technically Matt’s the one who tried to answer the question.” Rob spat back.

“Hey, that’s what I thought happened, I wasn’t expecting Nat to crash with the deets, man.” Matt rebutted, throwing his hands up again defensively. 

“Rob’s just mad that he’s getting called out in front of everybody,” Natasha giggled, sarcastic smile embellishing her face. 

“That’s not what fuckin’ happened, damnit! I pushed the crazy lady out of my trailer, not my fault she was naked and you just so happened to walk by!” Rob bellowed, his voice raising higher than anyone had ever heard it as he stood from his seat, anger pouring out of his irises and driving into Nat’s skin like daggers, “You weren’t even supposed to be there!”

“No, I was just going to try to talk to you about your unwillingness to commit to anything, only to find you half naked and pushing a fully naked lady out of your fucking trailer once you saw me coming!” She hissed right back, fed up with his excuses as she shoved the microphone into Rob’s chest, fighting back the urge to slap him right across his mouth, before stomping her way back behind the curtain in a huff.

“Annnd let’s give a round of applause to Nat, ladies and…gentle..men…”Rich trailed off as he dodged multiple hits from Rob and Matt.


End file.
